


Y'know, like nya?

by Lilsinner087



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But I had fun, Cat Ears, F/F, I guess thats a tag i should use???, Prompt Fic, i dont know what i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsinner087/pseuds/Lilsinner087
Summary: To say Annie was confused would be an understatement. All she had wanted was a cup of coffee, a nice hot cup of joe to get her through the rest of her god forsaken day. Evidently this was not going to be a simple journey.“Mikasa, why do you have cat ears?”Said woman was standing at their counter, two cups of coffee already made. It wouldn’t have been strange, shouldn’t have really, Mikasa often made their mid morning coffee if she wasn’t too busy. It was a sweet gesture if she was being honest, and usually appreciated, were it not for the two black cat ears sticking out of her head.“Hm?” Mikasa hummed questioningly. She reached up and grasped the aforementioned cat ears. Her reaction was surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly considering it was Mikasa, underwhelming. “Huh. That’s strange. Wonder where they came from.”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Y'know, like nya?

To say Annie was confused would be an understatement. All she had wanted was a cup of coffee, a nice hot cup of joe to get her through the rest of her god forsaken day. Evidently this was not going to be a simple journey. 

“Mikasa, why do you have cat ears?” 

Said woman was standing at their counter, two cups of coffee already made. It wouldn’t have been strange, shouldn’t have really, Mikasa often made their mid morning coffee if she wasn’t too busy. It was a sweet gesture if she was being honest, and usually appreciated, were it not for the two black cat ears sticking out of her head.

“Hm?” Mikasa hummed questioningly. She reached up and grasped the aforementioned cat ears. Her reaction was surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly considering it was _Mikasa,_ underwhelming. “Huh. That’s strange. Wonder where they came from.”

“What the fuck do you mean- do you really not _know where they came from_.” Annie asked incredulously. She crossed the distance between them with a few furious steps, but paused suddenly. “Is that- IS THAT A FUCKING TAIL???”

Mikasa glanced down to where Annie was pointing. The sleek black tail swished back and forth coyly. “So it seems.”

Annie said nothing for a moment- her gaze bouncing back and forth between the ears and tail, growing more despondently resigned with every passing second. Suddenly, she reached up and poked Mikasa’s cheek. Mikasa blinked back at her and tilted her head- one of her ears flicked to the side. 

“May I help you?” Mikasa asked, one finally arched eyebrow raised slightly in question. Annie did not answer- she just stared at Mikasa’s ears warily until, without any warning, Annie pinched both of Mikasa’s cheeks. 

“ _Ow?”_ Mikasa said, batting Annie’s hands away with a grimace. “What was that for?”

Annie didn’t reply for a moment- too busy watching Mikasa’s tail wag back and forth angrily. “I thought if this was a dream it might wake me up.”

“Shouldn’t you be pinching yourself?” Mikasa asked, attempting to inject as much hostility into her tone of voice as she possibly could. She rubbed at her abused cheeks and glared at her girlfriend who looked dazed and entirely unapologetic.

“Well.” Annie said. “So this isn’t a dream.” 

There was a brief pause- a moment where Annie’s brain struggled to comprehend her current reality and, failing spectacularly in said task, initiated its own version of a reboot by simply rewriting the laws of the universe to make a little bit more sense. 

So. Catgirls were a _thing_ now, apparently. And Mikasa was one of them. Catgirls _existed_ and her _girlfriend_ was _one of them._ No- nope it still didn’t make a _goddamn bit of sense_ , but hey the universe had never been particularly forgiving when it came to one Annie Leonhart so why the fuck not add this on- might as well at this point, right?

Sensing the chaotically disheveled state of her girlfriend, Mikasa quietly ushered Annie to a seat on their couch. Annie let her manhandle her without even a single word of protest, which was perhaps the most concerning symptom as of yet. Mikasa stared at her worriedly. Quickly, she retraced her steps back to the kitchen counter, retrieving the two cups of coffee and setting them down gently on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Annie.” Mikasa said. There was no response. Annie’s bright blue eyes were cloudy and glazed over. Mikasa took a seat next to her and waved a hand in front of Annie’s face. She didn’t react at all. 

“Annie?” she asked softly, tugging at the oversized sweatshirt Annie had most definitely stolen from Mikasa’s own side of the closet. Annie did not reply. 

Frustrated, and more than a little worried, Mikasa cupped Annie’s face with both hands and gently turned her so that she was facing Mikasa. 

“Annie, come back to me.” She said. It wasn’t a request- it was a _demand._ She leaned down to kiss Annie’s forehead and added afterwards, almost as if an afterthought. “So does this make _me_ a furry or _you_ a furry?”

“What the fuck-?” Annie asked incredulously. The sheer ridiculousness of the question was enough to snap Annie back to reality from her brain malfunctioning. 

“You’re definitely the furry.” Mikasa continued on as though she hadn’t noticed, but there was a small relieved smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Annie was suddenly struck by how _adorable_ her girlfriend was. Wait _what had she just said-_

“Why you ask?” For the record, Annie had absolutely _not_ asked. Mikasa dropped her hands from Annie’s face, her smile turning into a teasing smirk. Annie tried not to miss their warmth. She failed at that. 

“Because you think I’m cute with these.” Mikasa said. She pointed to her ears and smiled victoriously.

Annie blinked up at her. Without missing a beat, nor giving any thought at all to her response, said, “But I always think you’re cute.”

Apparently that was enough to stun Mikasa into a quiet, blushing mess and successfully distract her from a topic that Annie was trying very hard not to think too much about. Because it _was_ true- Mikasa was cute all the time. Every day Annie woke up next to her snoring, drooling face and was shocked by how _cute_ she was despite the aforementioned snoring and drooling. But the cat ears and tail added an entirely new level of _‘oh my god my girlfriend is an actual angel and I am blessed to be in her presence let alone be allowed to date her’_ cute. 

If Annie allowed herself to forget about how many laws of reality were being broken right now, she might even be able to enjoy this. She glanced up at Mikasa’s cat ears. They sat innocently on top of Mikasa’s head. Taunting her with their mere existence. They looked so _soft._

Annie was reaching up to touch them before she realized it. They _were_ soft- blessedly so. On habit, Annie started humming a soft, soothing song she used to hum to her old cat whenever she petted him. Mikasa let out a small squeak of surprise beside her- it was so un Mikasa like that Annie instantly froze.

“S-sorry-” Annie pulled away like she’d been burned. “I should have asked.” 

“...It’s okay.” Mikasa said softly, not able to meet Annie’s eyes. Annie swore that if Mikasa’s face turned redder she would pass out. 

“A-anyway.” Annie said, desperate to change the subject and not sure what the fuck to do with all of this sudden nervous energy thrumming through her. She looked away and the two lone coffee cups caught her attention. It had been so sweet of Mikasa to make her one and it was probably cold now _fuck._ She was going to drink it anyways. 

“T-the coffee looks nice.” Annie stammered out. She reached for her cup- the one with the anime character on it that Mikasa had said reminded her of Annie. Mikasa was always buying her the most random gifts. It was disgustingly cute of her. She took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. It was bitter, but not terrible. It did it’s job at least because she felt a sudden burst of energy. 

A suspiciously sudden burst of energy. 

What the fuck-?

Beside her, Mikasa gasped softly. A sudden deluge of dread settled on Annie’s chest as a horrifying suspicion tugged at her thoughts. 

“Mikasa.” Annie said, voice deceptively calm. “What kind of coffee is this?”

Mikasa didn’t respond for a moment. She was looking at something on Annie’s head. Annie _swore_ she saw fucking heart eyes in Mikasa’s eyes for a split second. 

“ _Mikasa.”_

“...Hange.” Mikasa answered slowly as she slyly tried to angle her phone for a picture of Annie. When had she even retrieved her phone?? 

At the very least, it wasn’t an answer, but it _was_ an explanation. 

“That _motHERFUCKER-”_

Somewhere far away, but not far away enough to escape their impending doom, Hange Zoe woke up in cold chills. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic as a prompt from a fellow shipper in our mikannie discord and it kinda just snowballed from there. one shot rn, I am unfortunately not gonna add more chapters to this when I have a cassunzel fic that I still need to update. and yes I will be updating it eventually, I refuse to abandon it. 
> 
> ANYWAYS hope yall got a good laugh out of this- I sure as hell did while writing it :D


End file.
